In many industries, machines rely on parts that occasionally fail or wear. For example, there are numerous systems in an aircraft that may require occasional replacement. Downtime and replacement may be costly when incurred by a commercial airline. Expedient and accurate repair crews can ensure favorable uptime and repair costs.
Repair crews may be faced with ambiguous symptoms that could be a sign of wear or failure at multiple locations on an aircraft. A ground crew making inaccurate diagnosis of the cause for the symptoms may replace unnecessary parts before fixing the actual problem. In some instances, the ground crews may have an idea which components may be faulty but have no way to tell which component has actually failed.